1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a seat post of a bicycle. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a structure and an adjusting method for a seat post of a bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
When choosing a bicycle, to ensure that the riding position is comfortable and to prevent injuries, it is important that the bicycle height fits to the rider. The saddle height is especially important, since the saddle height is the key factor in adjusting riding position. Though customizing every bicycle for every rider is extremely expensive, so most bicycles nowadays offer an adjustable saddle height through adjusting the insertion amount of the seat post in the seat tube of the bicycle frame.
But it requires the rider to get off the saddle so that the insertion amount of the seat post can be adjusted. This adjusting can be time consuming and especially inconvenient for riders who need an instant adjusting during a ride when facing descending or climbing. Therefore, various adjusting structures within seat posts to adjust the seat post length have been proposed and enable riders to adjust the saddle height through adjusting seat post length without getting off the saddle. There are two major types of the adjusting structures. One is hydraulic type, which uses oil or air flow to create pressure to adjust the seat post length. Another is hybrid type, which adopts hydraulic and mechanic mechanism at the same time, but still using hydraulic flow as the main mechanism to adjust the seat post length. So both types rely on the sealing of oil or air, but the perfect sealing is highly demanding and costly. Furthermore, when the oil or air flew fast within the mechanism, there can be air bubbles occurred, and bubbles make the adjusting structure functioning slow.